El Cumpleaños de Saga
by Eowynd
Summary: Este es un fic que contiene lemon, un trio, yaoi y lenguaje fuerte. Menores y homofobicos abstenerse. Es el cumpleaños de Saga y Mu quiere darle algo especial a su querido geminiano ¿Será buena la idea de Shun? SagaxMuxShun


**"El Cumpleaños de Saga" **

**Fanfic yaoi de Saint Seiya**

**Mu x Shun x Saga**

aclaraciones: las de siempre y bien conocidas por todos

Todo lo que aparesca en _cursiva_ son pensamientos o recuerdos del personaje y por lo tanto no son dichos en voz alta

**Santuario de Athena **

**Escaleras del templo de Aries, 30 de Mayo**

Mu se hallaba sentado en los escalones de su templo suspirando de resignación y es que por más que pensaba no hallaba que darle de regalo a Saga para su cumpleaños y es que él queria que fuera algo especial y que Saga disfrutara. Mal que mal uno no cumpleaños todos los días. En ese momento escucho unos pasos acercandose y vio a los santos de bronce subiendo las escaleras cargando unas bolsas

- por que tan pensativo Mu? -pregunto Hyoga

- necesito un regalo para el cumpleaños de Saga y no sé me ocurre nada

- vaya! Es el cumpleaños de Saga? no tenia idea -pregunto Seiya- y cuántos cumple? Unos 30?

- eso no importa, tenemos que celebrarselo -dijo Hyoga con animos de fiesta, pero Mu lo detuvo

- en realidad, Saga no quiere celebrarselo, no le gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños, pero igual quiero regalarle algo

- ¡que aburrido! -exclamaron Seiya y Hyoga al mismo tiempo

- dense prisa que se nos hace tarde -dijo Shiryu apurandolos

- nos vemos Mu -se despidieron todos, excepto Shun quien se quedo más atras y dijo

- si no te molesta Mu, creo que yo tengo una idea de que regalarle a Saga para su cumpleaños -finalizo rojo como tomate

**Templo de Geminis, cuarto de Saga**

**30 de Mayo en la noche**

- y desde cuándo me tengo que vendar los ojos Mu? -pregunto Saga divertido mientras este le tapaba los ojos con un pañuelo de seda rojo luego de entrar al cuarto

- hoy es una excepción ya que es parte de tú regalo -explico Mu- y por cierto que tienes prohibido quitartela en toda la noche

- vaya, vaya, si que estamos misteriosos hoy -contesto más divertido aún

- de lo contrario no seria sorpresa -dijo Mu guiandolo hasta la cama

- me muero de la curiosidad -dijo Saga antes de que Mu lo besara en la boca. Saga llevo sus manos hasta su cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él, fue en ese momento que unas manos agarraron a Saga desde atras por la cintura y una boca comenzo a recorrer su cuello. Sorprendido dejo de saborear la boca de Mu y exclamo

- asi que esta era tú sorpresa Mu? y la venda?

- es que él es un poco timido y no se atrevia de otra forma, no te molesta cierto Saga?

- me encanta la idea, pero aún asi voy a descubrir quien es

- crees que podras con los dos?

- mira y aprende -con su mano libre Saga agarro una de las manos que estaban tomandolo por la cintura y lo hizo colocarse frente a él, luego subio su mano por el brazo hasta llegar a su barbilla, levanto su rostro y lo beso con pasión

_"es bastante pequeño, asi que no es un dorado"_

Al ver esto Mu no se quizo quedar atras y comenzo a besar el cuello de Saga mientras sus manos subian por su torso y espalda. Shun en ese instante comenzo a desabrochar la camisa del mayor hasta dejarsela totalmente abierta y bajarsela por los hombros. El espectaculo ante sus ojos lo dejo sin palabras, Saga tenia el fisico de una escultura griega y una piel igual de lisa, asi que no lo resistio y comenzo a depositar besos sobre el pecho

- alguien esta ansioso -dijo Saga divertido mientras llevaba una mano hasta los rizados cabellos del menor

- Saga, lo vas a poner más nervioso -dijo Mu colocandose atras de este mientras acariciaba sus hombros y espalda- dejalo que haga lo que quiera

- pero si yo... no he dicho que se... detenga... -en ese instante Shun comenzo a lamer y mordisquear uno de los pezones de Saga mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro. Mu se quito su polera y la tiro a un lado para comenzar a besar la espalda del peliazul. Saga bajo sus manos hasta el borde de la polera de Shun y comenzo a levantarla, Shun levanto sus brazos y Saga saco totalmente la prenda para tirarla ve tú a saber donde. Entonces lo acerco más y lo volvio a besar, esta vez aprovecho un gemido para introducir su lengua en la boca de Shun y asi recorrerla entera. Mu comenzo a mordisquear la espalda del peliazul y a chuparla dejandole marcas en la blanca piel.

- no te impacientes Mu -susurro hacia atras- ya me ocupare de ti

- creo Saga que estas en un error -contesto Mu también en un susurro- esta noche nosotros nos encargaremos de ti -lo jala hasta la cama y recostandolo en esta dice- asi que tendras que portarte bien

- es que piensan abusar de mí¡Que espanto! - se rio Saga

- no te rias es lo que pensamos hacer -dijo Mu con seriedad mientras subia las manos de este sobre su cabeza y Shun lo amarraba con otro pañuelo rojo a la cabecera de la cama y hasta ahi le llego la risa a Saga. Estos dos hablaban en serio y él no era el sometido de nadie, trato de moverse, pero la psicokinesis de Mu se lo impidio

- eso no es justo Mu -dijo Saga mientras sentia como alguien le quitaba los pantalones y la ropa interior dejandolo totalmente expuesto ante sus "captores"

- ¿te gusta lo que ves? -sono de pronto la voz de Mu y Saga supo que se referia al otro chico y este parecio asentir porque Mu agrego- entonces no te detengas y pruebalo...

Unas manos frias comenzaron a recorrer y acariciar sus piernas desde los dedos hasta sus caderas donde se afirmaron para luego sentir una boca y una lengua que aprisionaban su miembro para degustarlo como a un caramelo

- Oh Saga, si pudieras ver lo caliente que le has puesto -dijo Mu en su oido mientras mordia su oreja- pero eso seria romper las reglas

Los gemidos de Saga comenzaron a inundar la habitación y entonces Mu se acomodo sobre el pecho de Saga y le metio su propio miembro en la boca, el cual Saga comenzo a probar con hambre. Por unos instantes lo unico que se oia con claridad eran los gemidos de Mu, quien luego de unos minutos se salio de la boca de Saga, quien aspiro profundamente y con grandes bocanadas. Mu tan sólo se deslizo hasta colocarse detras de Shun, quien no había interrumpido su labor ni un sólo momento sobre el miembro de Saga, y tomandolo por la cintura comenzo a penetrarlo sin mayor preparación. Shun dejo lo que hacia para dar un grito ante la repentina invasión

- por Dios! es tan estrecho! -exclamo Mu mientras lograba entrar por completo en Shun, deteniendose para que este se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Shun aprovecho de regresar su boca al miembro de Saga momento que Mu reanudo sus embestidas en el peliverde. Los gemidos de Saga y Mu inundaron todo el cuarto junto con el rechinar de la cama hasta que Mu se vino dentro de Shun y poco después Saga lo hizo en su boca. Mu se salio con cuidado del más joven mientras que este escalaba hasta la boca de Saga y lo besaba haciendole probar su propio sabor...

- delicioso... -susurro Shun contra los labios de Saga

_esa voz... yo la conosco -_penso Saga

- espero que no estes cansado -Shun regreso a las piernas de Saga, se las abrio y sin esperar más hizo con Saga lo mismo que Mu con él, lo penetro sin compasión ni preparación. El grito de Saga fue mas de dolor ya que él nunca se dejaba dominar y esa seria su primera vez en ese lado. La calentura tenia totalmente transformado a Shun quien se movia salvajemente dentro de Saga mientras que Mu, sin poder resistir la imagen de ese pequeño ángel sometiendo al demonio de Saga, comenzo a masturbarse tratando de seguir el ritmo de Shun. A los minutos después shun se corrio, con un sonido muy gutural, dentro de Saga dejandolo lleno de su liquido, se salio de él y se recosto a su lado para besarlo en su cuello mientras su mano jugaba con sus tetillas. Saga se sentia adolorido tanto de las muñecas como de su trasero, pero no alcanzo a reponerse mucho cuando sintio como Mu se acomodaba en donde antes había estado Shun y repitio la operación, entrando eso si con mayor facilidad gracias a que había quedado lubricado.

- basta! -pidio Saga mientras Mu comenzaba a tomar ritmo

- quien presumia de que podia con los dos? Ahora te aguantas - Mu no se detuvo y Shun cogio con su mano el miembro de Saga para masturbarlo mientras lo besaba en la boca y el cuello tratando asi de hacerselo más placentero al mayor que se sentia totalmente fuera de si... Pero ya verian esos dos cuando se soltara, ahi si que sabrian lo que era bueno. Mu se vino en ese instante llenando aún más a Saga quien se vino en la mano de Shun, ensuciando en parte el estomago de Mu en el proceso. Este se salio del peliazul bastante cansado diciendole en su oido

- ahora sé porque te gusta tanto cogerme Saga... es delicioso... -luego busco a Shun y lo beso en la boca para luego tenderse junto a Saga mientras que Shun continuaba con su mano trabajando el miembro de Saga hasta que estuvo duro otra vez y entonces se acomodo sobre el peliazul en un perfecto 69 con su miembro en la boca de Saga y el de este en la suya. Mu no lo pudo evitar y comenzo a masturbarse de solo ver a esos dos en esa posición tan deliciosa, y es que ver al 'inocente' Shun practicandole sexo oral invertido a Saga ya era más de lo que podia aguantar y sentia que se vendria en cualquier momento asi que se acomodo hasta quedar frente a Shun, lo agarro por los cabellos para apartarlo de lo que hacia y lo beso con frenesi tratando de meter su lengua hasta la garganta de este, cuando termino el beso Mu se llevo su boca hasta la punta del miembro de Saga mientras que Shun lamia y chupaba el resto, asi estuvieron intercambiando posiciones y cada vez que se encontraban se besaban. Saga no aguanto más esas bocas y lenguas trabajandolo y se vino ensuciando el rostro de ambos.

Shun aún se relamia los labios cuando Mu se incorporo y de un sólo golpe le metio el miembro en la boca para comenzar con los movimientos de cadera, fueron pocos porque estaba tan caliente que se vino casi de inmediato en la boca de este. Shun se incorporo, saco su miembro de la boca de Saga y colocando a Mu en cuatro lo penetro de tres embestidas haciendolo gritar primero y luego pedir más mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos

- Saga te goza seguido, cierto Mu?

- casi todas las noches... Shun -dijo Saga sorpresivamente

- ya que adivino, quitale las amarras Mu -dijo Shun deteniendose un momento. Mu uso su psicokinesis y solto los brazos de Saga, quien adolorido, comenzo a sobarse las muñecas antes de quitarse la venda de los ojos y encontrarse con e espectaculo de ver a Mu siendo sometido y gozado por el mas joven de los chicos de bronce. Llevo su mano hasta su miembro y comenzo a masturbarse, él tambien se los iba a goar en grande.

Cuando estuvo listo se coloco tras de Shun y agarrandolo de las caderas lo penetro con fuerza. Shun dio un grito por lo repentino de la acción y Mu gimio por el peso extra sobre él. Una vez que se acomodaron y adaptaron continuaron con los movimientos de cadera y la penetración 'en hilera'. Mu fue el primero en acabar sobre las sabanas exhausto seguido poco después por Shun en su interior quien uso su mano para salirse de Mu y asi acomodarse mejor para recibir las embestidas de Saga

- Oh Dios! Mas fuerte Saga! -eran las suplicas del peliverde al mayor

- que culo tan delicioso! Justo como dijo Mu! -dijo Saga dandole con mayor fuerza al trasero del más joven hasta que se vino dejandolo lleno de liquido espeso y blanco

- Dios! esto era lo que queria! -exclamo Shun mientras se recostaba en la cama junto a Mu

- ahora, los dos son mios -dijo Saga mientras los acariciaba en el rostro a ambos

- en realidad, yo soy tuyo sólo por esta noche -dijo Shun, a lo que Saga respondio

- entonces tendremos que aprovecharte al maximo -con su mano comenzo a masturbarlo mientras besaba a Mu- no lo crees carnero?

- por supuesto -contesto Mu antes de besarlo mientras se dirigia a su miembro donde Saga lo tenia casi listo y se lo metio en la boca mientras colocaba su trasero frente al miembro de Saga en una clara invitación que el geminiano no desaprovecho pues apenas estuvo listo, lo penetro de una vez arovechando que ya estaba lubricado por Shun. Sus movimientos eran fuertes y rápidos, pero Mu ya estaba acostumbrado y sólo gozaba de la sensación de ser cogido por adelante y por atras al mismo tiempo. Shun gemia sin control gracias a la lengua experta de Mu y Saga gritaba de placer. Con un último gemido Shun exploto dentro de la boca de Mu y poco después Saga lo hizo en el trasero de este. En ese instante se acomodaron para dormir y Saga los tapo con las sabanas y frazadas

**Al otro día**

Shun salio del cuarto tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que Mu y Saga todavia dormian. Cerro con cuidado la puerta y una voz le dijo

- ¿andromeda¿Qué haces saliendo del cuarto de Saga? -al girar se encontro con Kanon quien traia un regalo en las manos

- es que anoche Mu y yo le celebramos su cumpleaños a Saga haciendo un trio -contesto con una sonrisa muy casual como si fuera cualquier cosa celebrar asi un cumpleaños. A Kanon se le cayo el regalo de la impresión

- y yo que le traia un regalo, porque al 'calamardo' este no le gusta celebrar sus cumpleaños y mira con lo que sale -Shun se agacha para recoger el regalo y lo coloca en una mesa cercana y en un movimiento rápido beso a Kanon, dejando al mayor descolocado ante eso. Cuando termino le dijo

- Feliz cumpleaños Kanon-san!

- gracias

- desayunaste? -Kanon niega- muy bien, entonces desayunemos juntos ¿sabes donde esta la cocina? -añadio con una sonrisa. Kanon lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo allá

**Más tarde**

- no te molestes tanto Saga -decia Mu

- ahora tendre que comprar una nueva mesa para la cocina, no voy a comer ahi luego de 'eso'

- pero que tiene de malo? Después de todo también es el cumpleaños de Kanon...

Fin


End file.
